1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a plastic (synthetic) component of the type having a metal layer applied to the surface for electrical contacting of electrical elements by a thermal attachment method, particularly a soldering method, having a layer of a duroplastic synthetic, a highly heat-resistant thermoplastic synthetic, on which the metal layer is applied, applied on the component carrier that is also made of a thermoplastic synthetic, at least in the region of the contacting point or points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In different applications it is sometimes necessary to attach one or more further electrical elements on a plastic component provided with a metal layer applied on its surface and, via the metal layer, to contact further elements therewith. This electrical contacting normally ensues in a soldering method, meaning that the components to be connected with the metal layer are thermally soldered either manually or automatically. An application example for this is a housing component of a sheath wave barrier for a magnetic resonance system, the housing component being formed of plastic with diverse elements arranged therein. These diverse elements are contacted with the surface metallization located on an external housing component side and are contacted via this metallization with the elements to be soldered on the surface.
Upon soldering, temporary temperatures around approximately 300° act on the surface metallization and also on the plastic component itself. This high temperature load, although brief, normally leads to the polymer substance being damaged. Thermoplastic polymers that soften due to the temperature stress in the limit temperature range are typically used to form such plastic components. This local softening generally leads to an impairment of the bonding of the surface metallization, up to the detachment thereof. This inevitably leads to the situation that the electrical contact of the soldered element also either fails to be accomplished at all, or is accomplished in a sub-standard manner.
In order to prevent a detachment and achieve a good adhesion of the surface metallization with the plastic material, in such cases highly heat-resistant plastics are used, but such plastics require a relatively large effort to produce. Moreover, such special plastics have high material costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,126 discloses a structural component having an economical thermoplastic material as the carrier. A highly heat-resistant thermoplastic material on which metallic layers can be soldered is wholly or partially molded on the carrier. Printed circuit boards are primarily described.
An elastic composite material is disclosed in DE 695 10 786 T2. This has a continuous carrier layer and at least one protective layer applied on the carrier layer, whereby at least one of the protective layers is formed by a thermo-resistant resin which is applied in flakes on the surface of the carrier. The composite material should be thermally and elastically insulating and also moisture-sealed, and it can serve as a printed circuit board.